The present invention relates to a liquid applicator and more particularly to a light weight application instrument from which a relatively viscous liquid, such as a manicure liquid, a liner liquid a lip color liquid, a paint, a marking liquid a letter correction liquid and an adhesive for a plastic model, flows out at a constant rate for application or writing.
A conventional application instrument, in which a push rod in the middle cylinder moves forward to open a valve to supply an applied liquid to a penpoint, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 16943/73.
One problem with such conventional instruments is that when the pressure in the applied liquid container rises the pressure acts on the valve in such a direction as to open the valve, thereby supplying the applied liquid to a liquid guide core so that the applied liquid is likely to drop in the form of a globule, although the push rod is not moved forward. Another problem is that since the push rod is inserted in the center of the applied liquid container the diameter of a ball for stirring the applied liquid is so small that the stirring of the liquid is insufficient.